The three-dimensional structures of many biologically important macromolecules have been determined by X-ray crystallography. The purpose of this project is to bring together all of the atomic coordinate data representing these macromolecules, to reduce all of the data to a consistent form and style, and to prepare for publication an atlas of these macromolecules. The information is presented on microfiche in both textual and graphical form. Different structural aspects and sections of the macromolecules can be perceived in stereo on the screen of a microfiche viewer using a box attachment which contains polarizing material and a half-silvered mirror. The atlas will be updated as new structures are made available. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Feldmann, R.J.: The design of computing systems for molecular modeling. Annual Reviews of Biophysics and Bioengineering. 5, 477-510, 1976.